


Tianshan 18+

by Elaine (LumCheng)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edit, Fanart, First Time, M/M, NSFW, Pictures, Tattoos, Warlocks, jungle tribe, warlock au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumCheng/pseuds/Elaine
Summary: Since it's getting more and more complicated to upload fanart and edits with sexual themes on my social media accounts (without that stuff being flagged) I think it's a good solution for now to upload it here, since I've seen people uploading fanart and doujinshis here before.So yeah. Enjoy the racey pictures, haha(More chapters/pics will be added whenever I have smth ready)
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 417





	1. First Time

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original artists of these pieces are [oldXian](https://www.weibo.com/oxian) (19 Days) and [Lee Hyeon-Sook](https://blog.naver.com/raelian00) (The Beast Must Die). Edits were done by me. The last pic is a collab between [Alexc1ting](https://alexc1ting.tumblr.com/) and me :)


	2. Warlock AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU I've been working on, where He Tian is the powerful warlock of the He-Tribe in the Malaysian jungle. Guanshan is some sort of scout, who gets captured and becomes He Tian's apprentice. (Fanfic will be posted soon)

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original artist of these pieces is [oldXian](https://www.weibo.com/oxian) (19 Days) - Edits were done by me.


	3. more warlock AU and nakedness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are two more edits for the warlock AU as well as some more tianshan stuff I've edited and drawn...


	4. 2 edited comics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are 2 older edits I made a while ago, but since they have a slight NSFW theme, I'll add them here, in case they get flagged or deleted on tumblr and insta, haha

  


  



	5. christmas and random tianshan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first and 2nd to last are edited/redrawn scenes from The Beast Must Die. The last one is a redraw of one of OX's offical artworks, but with Mo being naked (my sweet Isis asked for this, haha)  
> Merry Christmas everybody!

  


  



End file.
